Yami Yugi
|Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = Aknamkanon (Pai), Seto (Primo), Aknadin (Tio), Yugi Muto (Reencarnação) |Likes = Jogos, Amigos |Dislikes = Trapaças, Perder |Hobbies = Jogar Jogos |Love Interests = Téa Gardner |Job/Occupation = Antigo Faraó Rei dos Jogos |Rival = Seto Kaiba |Archenemy = Yami Bakura Zorc Necrophades |Master = Aknamkanon Shimon Muran Solomon Muto |Rank = |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = Parece ser bom em todos |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = |Energys = ば Ba |Nen Type = |Elements = |Origin = Yu-Gi-Oh! |Counterpart = }} '''Yami Yugi' (闇遊戯 Yami Yūgi), nome real Atem, é junto de Yugi Muto protagonista do primeiro anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Ele é o espírito de um Faraó inicialmente sem nome, selado dentro do Enigma do Milênio. Junto de Yugi, ele possui o título de Rei dos Jogos por vencer o Reino dos Duelistas, Batalha da Cidade, Grande Campeonato da Kaiba Corp. e Batalha da Cidade V2. Ele é a peça central da trama da primeira série de Yu-Gi-Oh!, e é a razão para todos os eventos que ocorreram ao longo da série. Depois que Yugi Muto resolveu o Enigma do Milênio, Yami Yugi passou a residir no corpo de Yugi e tomaria posse quando Yugi e seus amigos estivessem em perigo. Depois que Yugi tornou-se plenamente consciente da existência de Yami, Yugi pode dar voluntariamente o controle de seu corpo para o Faraó. Aparência Personalidade Inicialmente nas suas primeiras aparições, Yami Yugi tinha um ar mais maníaco com um calmo e profundo tom de voz comparado ao que ele é atualmente. Ele surgia como um justiceiro implacável, aparecendo para fazer justiça as pessoas que infringiam os sentimentos de Yugi e seus amigos. Apesar de seus atos serem justos, ele faz jus ao seu xará de "Dark", suas punições de jogos são geralmente muito brutais. Mais tarde, vivendo dentro do corpo de Yugi, ele parece se tornar um homem mais carinhoso, agradável e amigável, embora ele sempre mantém isso para si mesmo, mas a amizade dos amigos de Yugi o ajudou a revelar isso. Yami é um faraó forte, poderoso e qualificado. Ele tenta equilibrar a escuridão e o uso da magia das sombras de seu Enigma do Milênio. Ao contrário de Yami Bakura e Yami Marik, ele a usa para proteger os outros, ao invés de ganho pessoal, e inflige punição somente em pessoas que têm injustiçado severamente inocentes. Ele é um pouco reservado, como quando ele não revelava sua existência para Yugi e seus amigos. De inicio Yugi temia Yami Yugi, mas depois de Yugi admitir que "um outro Yugi" existe dentro dele, seus amigos tornam-se conscientes de sua existência e o aceita como um amigo. Com o tempo, ele se preocupa profundamente com Yugi e seus amigos. O orgulho de Yami é sua maior força e fraqueza. Inicialmente, ele se recusava a perder jogos, sem considerar as consequências. Isso fez com que ele quase matasse Seto Kaiba por atacá-lo enquanto ele estava em uma borda e cairia se o seu monstro fosse atacado e Yugi teria vencido o duelo. Yugi o impede de tais atos, às vezes, mas nem sempre é bem sucedido. Yugi fica com medo de deixar Yami tomar o controle por um tempo, por causa do dano que ele poderia causar. Durante seu duelo com Rafael, Yami, embora com grande hesitação, acabou ignorado as objeções de Yugi e usou o Selo de Orichalcos ao invés de perder. Ironicamente, foi esta ação e ações corruptas subsequentes de Yami durante o duelo que o levaria a uma de suas poucas derrotas e a captura da alma de Yugi por Dartz. Yami expressou grande tristeza e culpa após a batalha, devido à boa vontade do sacrifício de Yugi, que foram por causa das ações de Yami. Aprender a perder tornou-se uma parte essencial na jornada de Yami, que ele é testado na Batalha Cerimonial. Yami também é sábio e inteligente. Ele conhece todas as regras e detalhes de como um jogo é jogado, assim como os de todos os jogos. Ele também conhece várias técnicas especiais de jogos. Yami também é capaz de ler a antiga língua dos egípcios, para descobrir os enigmas e pistas e o que eles significam. Apesar de ser um antigo faraó, Yami é muito rápido em aprender e utilizar a tecnologia moderna. Ele, apesar do choque inicial, foi capaz de captar rapidamente o conceito de tecnologia holográfica, como Arenas de Duelo e os bônus de campo funcionavam, foi capaz de usar o computador de ajuda dos Dados Masmorra para formular estratégias rapidamente e foi capaz de usar Discos de Duelo sem falhas na primeira tentativa. Através de Yugi e seus amigos, Yami Yugi aprendeu os valores e poderes da amizade e união. Depois de Yugi ver Marik ser superado em seu duelo com Joey, Yami pensa em si mesmo, ele aprendeu algumas coisas com Yugi, que na bondade reside a maior força de todas, e que um dia Yugi irá ultrapassá-lo em todos os sentidos. História Pré-Yu-Gi-Oh!/TKOC School Arc Death-T Arc Monster World Arc Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Duelist Kingdom Arc Legendary Heroes Arc Battle City Arc Virtual World Arc Battle City finals Arc Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light Waking the Dragons Arc Grand Championship Arc Capsule Monsters Arc Dawn of the Duel Arc Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Poderes e Habilidades Yami conhece todas as regras e detalhes de como um jogo funciona, assim como os de todos os jogos. Ele também conhece várias técnicas especiais de jogos, como a técnica de rolagem de dados de Hit duplo, que, quando dois dados são usados e aquele com o giro fraco parando em primeiro, permite-lhe fazer os dados ainda girando bater naquele que não está girando, permitindo-lhe alterar o seu número, o que é feito através da ebulição do campo com uma parte do corpo, por exemplo, o cotovelo. Yami pode usar diversas habilidades de seu enigma, como o uso dos Jogos das Trevas e causar penalidade naqueles que trapaceiam, a penalidade mais conhecida é o Mind Crush. É revelado mais tarde que Yami tinha uma vontade tão forte e poderosa que ele realmente influenciava o próprio destino para sacar exatamente a carta que ele precisava no momento certo. Musicas * Yugi Theme * Pharaoh Atem Theme * One Card Short Temporadas que apareceu Galeria YamiYugi.jpg Trívias * Yami Yugi é provavelmente o Herói mais antigo que já apareceu em The King of Cartoons. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Egípcios Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Yu-Gi-Oh! Categoria:Duelistas Categoria:First Protagonist